


London Sanctum

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Perhaps it was inevitable that Mycroft and Dr Strange would fall into bed together.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Stephen Strange
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	London Sanctum

Ever since the destruction of the London Sanctum and all the other recent events, Mycroft Holmes had taken to meeting with Dr. Strange once a month in the newly rebuilt sanctum. Mycroft had helped quicken the process of rebuilding and Strange felt obligated to check in. That had turned into shared meals and discussions of global events, Mycroft listening keenly to the sorcerer's point of view. And he liked to think that Strange listened to his side of things.

Perhaps it was inevitable that two powerful, lonely men might eventually seek solace in one another. Mycroft was never sure later who made the first move but he had no complaints as they undressed one another, stealing kisses, both knowing this was only temporary, but willing to take the step.

Mycroft landed on his back on the bed. Strange still wore the scars of his accident, but it didn't slow him down as he moved over Mycroft, kissing him deeply. Mycroft moaned, feeling power coursing just under Strange's skin. In the air hung a feeling like the moment before a lightning strike.

Strange spread him open, fingers pressing in, reminding Mycroft that no matter his power, Strange was still a man, just like himself. Someone with wants and needs and desires. Mycroft took Strange in hand, watching his face as he stroked him expertly.

Mycroft moaned as Strange kissed him one more time, pressing into him. He wrapped his legs around Strange’s waist, encouraging him deeper. That sense of dangerous magic grew as Strange took his pleasure. Mycroft had the idle thought that if he was immolated by Strange's orgasm then it would have been worth it.

Strange muttered words and Mycroft groaned as he felt something wrap around his cock. Strange nibbled his ear and shifted his hips and any other random thoughts Mycroft might have had were washed away in pleasure.

Clinging to Strange, Mycroft groaned and came. Strange followed him over only a moment later, breathing heavily into his shoulder. The air crackled with slowly fading magic.

Strange pulled away first, seeming to take a few deep breaths and then tuck any vulnerability away as he reached for his clothes. Mycroft reached out to touch his cheek. "You don't have to hurry off."

"It's best if I do," said Strange, turning his head to kiss Mycroft's palm, holding his wrist gently. "I'll be back next month."

"I will be here," promised Mycroft, giving him a soft smile.

Strange smiled back, only for a heartbeat, then quickly turned away to pull on the rest of his clothes. 

Mycroft looked at him a moment longer, then rolled off the other side of the bed and reached for his own trousers. 

By the time Mycroft got fully dressed and his tie back in place, Strange was already gone. Mycroft took a breath and reached for his umbrella, knowing that they'd both be back.

**Author's Note:**

> I learned there was no Mycroft/Strange fic on AO3. So I felt a duty to fix that. Unbetaed, any errors are my own.


End file.
